We hypothesize that the vaccination of patients with autologous tumor cells admixed with BCG will induce a T cell immune response within draining lymph nodes from the site of the vaccine. To test this hypothesis, patients with advanced malignancies are vaccinated with irradiated autologus tumor cells admixed with BCG intradermaly and the draining lymph nodes removed one week later for ex vivo activation. After a period of activation, the cells are reinfused into the patients along with the administration of IL-2. To date, in 11 melanoma patients and 12 renal cell cancer patients we have documented the ability to generate highly specific vaccine-primed T lymphocytes reactive to autologous tumor. Significant tumor regression has been noted in some of these patients after adoptive transfer of the cells. We are continuing this study in advanced renal cell cancer patients to correlate in vitro immunological function of T cells with in vivo tumor reactivity.